Mothers
by Creedsz6
Summary: This is a book of one-shots focusing on our three mothers of the Rookie 9 Kushina Mikoto and Hinata Mother whom I'm calling Hitomi Hope you enjoy ... As always I Don't Own Naruto (This is a small series I will work on on the side when something comes to mind)
1. Cinnabon

It was a beautiful day Konoha as a 12 year old girl with fiery hair was seen making her way through the streets a bright smile stretch across her Kushina Uzumaki was on her way to meet up with her friends Mikoto Uchiha and Hitomi Hyuga it has been some time sense she last hung out with her two best friends due a surplus of missions her squad had been undertaking so now she finally got the chance and she was going to make the most of it

Kushina arrived outside a small cafe

Glancing up at the sign above

"Cinnabon" her smile brighten "Yep this is definitely the place thou I wonder why Hitomi would want to meet here" her musing was cut short as a voice called out "Kushi-chan Hello" turning her attention to the voice she was met with the sight of Mikoto Uchiha making her way towards her "Miko!" without wasting a second Kushina tackled her friend in a hug "Its so good to see you Miko ya know!" The Uchiha returned the hug "You To Kushi" as the two continued their embrace another girl approached them "Well Aren't you two spirited' Kushina glanced a the new girl before pulling her into the hug "Hitomi! it's about time you join us"the girl smiled "Sorry Kushi"after a few more minutes the girls released each other and made their way into the shop

After the three girls took their seats they began catching up each "So Kushi how did that latest mission go in the lane of wave" asked Mikoto Kushina smiled "It was great after escorting that Merchant to his village we stayed over night at a hotel by the beach it was just like back home in my with my family" the two girls smiled at her recollection "That sounds terrfic I wish I could have been their"spoke Hitomi Kushina grinned "Don't worry Hitomi I'm sure you will get a cool mission really soon Dattebane!"

After a few more stories were traded between the girls their order finally arrived Kushina and Mikoto found out a that Hitomi could eat a surprising amount of Cinnamon Buns "Wow Hitomi your puting those away like Kushina puts away ramen" teased Mikoto Hitomi stopped halfway through her sixth bun and stared at her two friend her face growing noticeably redder "Sorry" the other girls smiled at her "Don't Worry About It"

End Of Chapter

So here it is the first part of my one shot book hopefully you enjoyed it

Don't Expect constant update to this thou I will added to this as ideas come to me or if you readers have a couple ideas that you may wish to see me write go ahead and share

Until Next Time

Later


	2. Genin Exam

This one shot will be taking place in an Au where are three mothers are alive and well and there children are about to take the genin

...

Uchiha Compound

Mikoto POV

Sunlight shinedshined through the blinds waking from my slumber resting from my bed I spared a glance towards the man I call my husband whom contiued to sleep a smile broke across my face before I excused myself from our bed to ready myself for the day come after it was the day my son would become a ninja I had to get everything ready

...

Sasuke POV

I was awoken by the soft nudging and gentle voice of my mother "Sasuke Dear Wake Up" mumble to outloud I rolled myself back towards my pillow "5 more minutes " all of sudden I felt a jerk and no longer was my mother voice gentle "Sasuke Uchiha !!!! GET UP THIS MINUTE" and like a bolt of lightning influng myself out of bed "Sorry Mom" and just like that she regain her gentle voice "Excellent Now hurry up and get ready or you be late for your test dear "then just like that she left me to remember what she was talking about glancing towards the bedside calendar I saw the date then it click today's the day the Genin Exams are here and with that thought I hurried to get ready

...

Mikoto POV

I was humming to myself as I prepared breakfast today was the day my Sasuke would become a genin not only him but little Naruto and Hinata too Kushina Hitomi and I have been looking forward to this day for awhile just wait until those three see what we have planned they will be so surprised.

...

General POV

At an intersection not too far from the academy we see the young Uchiha anxiously awaiting his friends before long a loud voice caught his attention "Yo Sasuke you ready for today " exclaimed a very excited blonde the Uchiha simply crossed his arms "Your late Dobe" the blonde simply scratch his head "Gomen it was mom fault she wouldn't let me leave until I cleaned my room "

Naruto POV

As I spoke to Sasuke I glanced trying to find a certain girl when I didn't see her I decided to ask Sasuke "Yo Teme where Hinata" the boy let out an irrated hump "I assume she was coming with you sense the two of you are basically attached at the hip " before Naruto could retort a soft voice caught the boys attention "Gomen Naruto-kun Sasuke-san sorry I'm late" the voice belong to Hinata upon seeing her I instantly forgot my argument with Sasuke "Moring Hinata-chan"

General POV

After morning greeting were overthe three of them started making their way to the academy

...

Before long the three had arrive to the classroom however Sasuke seem to hesitant"What the matter temeare you sacred" mocked Naruto a tick mark appear upon Sasuke head before he fixed him with a glare "I am not scared you dobe" and with that he slide open the door moments later several high pitched voices started shrieking "SASUKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

...

After the three of them managed to fight there way through Sasuke fan club and find there seats Iruka arrived "listen Up Class Today is the genin exams I'm looking forward to seeing if you students have what it takes to be ninjas

...

(An: I'm skipping over the details of the Exam if you have watched Naruto or read fanfiction you should already have an idea )

...

"Well Done Class as of this moment all of you who have headbands are now ninja I look forward to seeing you succeed you are dismissed"

After Iruka closing speech Naruto Sasuke and Hinata were all heading backs towards the intersection " So Sasuke Hinata what do you two want to do now that were ninja" questioned Naruto with a humph Sasuke spoke "Well i don't know about you dobe but my family throwing me a party so I can't hang out with you today" Hinata reponse soon followed "Gomen Naruto mother request I return to for a party as well" a frown soon crossed Naruto face "Now that you mention my mom said something about a party too"

...

Soon the three arrived at the intersection upon there arrival they were greeted by a familiar red head "Naruto Sasuke Hinata over here " Naruto eyes lite up "Mom what are you doing here" Kushina grinned "What do you think naru I'm here to get you three for the party" before the new genin could question her father they were lifted into the air by Kushina chains "Now come on Mikoto and hitomi as well as the rest are already waiting for us" and just like that the group of four disappear from the intersection.

...

**End**

**hopefully you enjoyed this i have debated contiueing this one let me now what you would like**

**Until Next Time**

**later**


End file.
